


Wiki-How to Scar a Reporter

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Consensual Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gentle Kissing, Groping, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road to El Dorado References, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri would rather do things like kiss than talk to reporters. And the reporters seem to realize that too. But hey--that doesn't mean they don't do their job.Oneshot





	Wiki-How to Scar a Reporter

Yuuri and Viktor were completely and undeniably in love. Everyone who knew them knew that this was just common knowledge by now; and all of their many fans had pretty much guessed that it was confirmed. However, because of the dorks they were, the two of them were still sort of trying to keep it out of the public eye. 

But that didn’t mean they  _ wouldn’t  _ kiss and cuddle (read: grope) in public places, when no one else was really around. The risk was definitely there, but hey, that was part of the excitement. So far they hadn’t been caught yet. 

Today of course was no exception. 

Right now they were in a vacant meeting room. Viktor had backed Yuuri up onto the bench, and his hands were underneath him to help support him, kneading that sweet ass. Their kisses were deep, and passionate; and Yuuri had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Needless to say, it was hot. 

Suddenly though, before they could do anything farther, there was a knock on the door. They were out of sight so if anyone peeked in they wouldn’t lose their innocence, but still! Yuuri froze. 

“Oh god! I think it’s a reporter.” He whispered, his eyes wide and worried. Viktor was concerned too, totally; he kept sucking on his neck. “Vitya, stop it--this is serious! What’re they gonna say if they see you doing something like this with me?!”

“Uh...lucky guy?” Viktor grinned gently back at him. Yuuri however was not amused. Even if a reporter was better than Yuri Plisetsky catching them!

“Pull it together!” he straightened his shirt for him, because he wasn’t actually mad, and he loved him to pieces. “Look--just go and tell them to leave. And then you can come back, and we can continue.”

With an actual promise of continuing, Viktor really did pull it together. He didn’t care one way or another about the press finding out: if people wanted to be homophobic, they’d find out sooner or later. It wasn’t like he wasn’t gay. As long as no one bothered him or his loved ones… honestly, he was fine. 

“Oh! Mr. Nikiforov!” The reporter had the nerve to actually look surprised, as if he didn’t know where Viktor had actually been. “Hey! I just wanted to ask you a few questions.” When he didn’t say anything, the reporter continued. “How do you feel about next week’s competition?”

“I love Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Uh.” Noted. Everyone already knew that though. “Do you feel like you have good competition?”

“I would love it if Yuuri Katsuki stepped on my face.” Viktor deadpanned, crossing his arms, his face perfectly expressionless. The reporter shrugged and wrote it down. So he was kinky; who was he to judge?

“Sir.” He really needed something about the competition Viktor was about to compete in though, even if this was all really good material. He was a sports reporter for god sakes. “Do you have any thoughts about your competition coming up? Good thoughts, bad thoughts?”

“I want Yuuri Katsuki to take his own to hands and strangle m--”

“Okay!” Yuuri took that opportunity to pop up from behind Viktor in the other room. “Viktor is looking forward to the competition next week. He’s in top shape and will place top marks. That’s it. No comment on anything else. Thank you.” 

With that he grabbed him and pulled him back, closing the door behind them. Back into a kiss, of course. 


End file.
